


Now those are some Fireworks

by ShadowReaver



Series: R76 Summer Event 2019 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel's a good husband, Idiots in Love, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, R76 Summer Event, Second chapter several years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: Jack used to love fireworks before the Omnic Crisis.  Gabriel hopes to give that joy back to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of had this idea for a while and now it's an excuse! This is a little different than the original plan so I might add a second chapter to thrown in the original idea. We'll see! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

Gabriel let out a sigh as he went through the room making sure that everything was up, running, and in working order. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect before he sprung his surprise on his husband. This project was something that he had hidden from the man for a little over a year, a hard feat to do. He hated lying to his husband and there was very little that got passed the Strike-Commander right in his own headquarters, much less in the hallway that contained the apartments for the officers of Overwatch. Thankfully his training and specialty allowed him to keep it a secret even if he did feel guilty for lying to the  stressed-out man when he asked what he was up to. But hopefully, it would all be worth it.

He also hoped that it would not backfire on him. There was in fact the potential that Jack may be offended by what he was offering as a gift. But it was a risk that he was willing to take. Anything to see his eyes shine in wonder again after so many years of fear and sadness. It was hard to watch his very own Captain American flinch and shirk away from Fireworks every year to celebrate the end of the crisis. The man never complained and never asked for any special treatment but he just was not the same.

Jack used to love fireworks. He remembers sitting up on the roof of the SEP base with the rest during the 4 th of July and watching all the towns around them put on brilliant displays despite the threat that lurked in the shadows. Jack watched with the excitement of a child, pointing out his favorites and cheering after a particularly brilliant one lit up the sky. Afterwards he asked Jack why he found fireworks so amazing. Him, already being a veteran, found a bit of an aversion to them himself. Hearing crashes and booms like that when you were supposed to be at peace and safe set him on edge. He could not find the beauty or wonder in them  anymore .

Jack had given him the simple answer of that what he found in the flashing lights and booming thunder was hope and inspiration. The younger man tried to explain it though he never quite got it, though he did try. The cynic in him just could not wrap his mind around it. But he did find that with Jack by his side he did not mind it so much anymore. He could enjoy it as long as it made Jack happy.

But the years and war had changed that. When out in the field they were fine, could ignore the fear and panic, it was expected out there. But anywhere else he panicked, the memories and nightmares running wild in his head. It did for them both, Gabriel expected it of himself but never would have pictured Jack being afraid of something he once loved so much. It distressed the younger man even further since he wanted to enjoy them but could not. After his yearly speech honoring the end of the Crisis, they both rushed  home to hide away and try and ignore the fear that ran through them both. Curled together in their bed, music blaring to try and drown out the noise they clung to each other.

But hopefully now he could see his husband’s eyes light up with wonder again. The room he stood in and had prepared was specially designed to help with that. The room had once been one of the apartments though it would hardly look it now. The walls had been torn down to make just on large room. Three of the four walls were colored a dark warm golden color. The furniture large and comfortable with plenty of pillows, cushions, and blankets scattered around. The fabrics also rich and warm, browns, tans and jewel tones to help keep the sense of calm in the room. The fourth wall was the one thing that stood out. White and smooth it was actually a massive screen that took up the entire space of the wall. The newest technology applied with the help of Torbjorn making the definition so crystal clear that it was as if you were in whatever scene you applied to it.

The sound for the system came only from the direction of the screen, adjustable to sound realistic or distant, loud or soft. It would give the viewer the option of how things were listened to. Something that could not be done in real life. The room was also completely soundproof keeping the outside world from entering what he was hoping would be a safe haven.

Gabriel had been testing the room all morning to make sure that everything worked perfectly. The last thing he needed was for a glitch to happen today of all days and send both himself and Jack into a PTSD episode. This was supposed to help them with that and still be able to enjoy the festivities going on around them. For the first time since the end of the  Omnic Crisis they might actually be able to celebrate. On one of the dark wooden end tables he had a bottle of Champaign in an ice bucket with two crystal glasses standing by in case this actually worked. Generally, his plans did but Jack was a proud man, he did not always like being babied like this. So, he just hoped he liked it more than he was offended.

With another sigh and one last look around he made his way out making sure the door slid shut behind him and locked. He did not need to deal with anyone ruining the surprise for his husband by stumbling in accidentally. That or messing anything up and causing a problem. Now all he needed was to wait for his husband to come rushing in from his yearly speech and he could see if all the work he put into this was worth it. He prayed to whatever deity would listen that it was.

He heard Jack’s quick footsteps before he saw him. He looked up with worry as the man rounded the corner, anxiety etched into every line of his body. His eyes wide, breathing shallow as he attempted to keep himself together. The blue eyes looked right past him in his panic induced rush to get somewhere safe. When he reached out to take a hold of his bicep as he passed, he barely missed the punch that came at his face.

“Jackie, babe, it’s me.” Gabriel tried as the man struggled against him. He managed to get ahold of both his arms and pinned them against his chest. The younger man whimpered as he tried to gather himself. “That’s it  _ Cariño _ , breathe. It’s alright, I’m right here.”

“They set the fireworks off early.” Jack whined thinly. So, lost in his own thoughts Gabriel had not even noticed since leaving the room only a few moments earlier. He could hear them now, crashing through the sky even before the night had fully set in. Not that is stopped anyone, it was a whole day affair. However, that did not excuse the  insensitivity of a planned display at a base full of Veterans of the  Omnic Crisis, someone was going to pay and pay dearly for making his husband this upset.

“It’s ok Gabriel, I’m ok now. Don’t go blaming anyone for this...” Jack murmured hiding himself under his chin, his whole body shaking. He hated how easy it was for the younger man to read him sometimes, though he was sure murder was literally written on his face right then. “Can we just go home?” He added on weakly.

“Actually, I had something different in mind  _ mi  _ _ amor _ .” Gabriel cooed gently. He felt the other man shake his head. “There is something that I want to show you, something that I think will help more than just hiding in our room. Please, give it a chance. Then if you don’t like it, we can leave and go home.”

After a moment of hesitation, he got a confirming nod against his neck and hands curling into the front of his shirt. Thankfully they were not far from the room making it less of a chore to get there with his husband clinging to him for dear life. He typed in the passcode and ushered them both inside smacking his hand on the panel to shut the door faster and drown out the escalating booms coming in around them. He then reached over to dim the overhead lights to a warm glow.

A questioning noise escaped his husband as finally noticed the lack of noise. He slowly pulled back from his chest to take a look around thought still keeping a firm grip on the shirt in his hands. He watched as the blonde took in the room around him, getting comfortable enough to finally back away a little so that he could get a better look. His shoulders remained tense, anxiety still riding in him but his curiosity got the better of him. “Gabriel, what is this?” He finally asked after a few moments of looking around. Wide blue eyes turned to meet his own amber ones and a small smile crossed his lips.

“Well,” Gabriel started a little nervously now that he actually had to get down to the explanation. “This room is something that I’ve been working on for a while. I created this room for you, so that you could watch the fireworks each year and maybe actually enjoy them.” He finally turned his eyes away and stared down at his hands which started to fidget together.

“The room is sound proof, the wall there is a screen and the sound  is completely controllable.” He explained. “I tried to make it as comfortable as possible...I just wanted you to be able to enjoy fireworks again. Though I guess this is a little much just for that and could be used for other things but...that’s what it’s originally for...please don’t be offended I just wanted to help and...” He was stopped from his nervous tirade with pale fingers being pressed to his lips. He turned his eyes up to look into watery blue and was about to launch into an apology when Jack finally spoke.

“You did all of this for me?” He asked softly. He simply nodded as Jack had yet to removed his fingers from his lips. Crystalline tears made their way down pale cheeks but the smile that spread showed that he had nothing to worry about. “This is amazingly thoughtful Angel.”

“I just wanted to see you smile like you used to when seeing fireworks. Not to be afraid of them...to associate them with nightmares anymore...” Gabriel explained softly as he was finally given room to speak. “I want to see your eyes light up in wonder just like they used to. If I could even give you a hint of that  back, I would do anything.”

“Well, you’re off to a good start, Baby.” Jack replied his smile widening. It was then that he turned and made his way further into the room dragging him by the grip he had on his shirt. Gabriel watched as the man took in the room, ran his hands over the soft fabrics and cushy furniture. Eventually he turned back to him, tears having dried up and an excitement shining in those brilliant eyes. It was something he had not seen in a long time, especially on today of all days. “So how about you show me how this all works?”

“Of course,” he replied softly moving over to the where he had placed the remote earlier. He hit a few buttons and the monitor on the wall sprung to life with a video feed of the firework show going on outside of the Zurich Headquarters. The sound was dulled, sounding far off even if it looked like they were standing in the middle of the fireworks themselves. He watched his husband’s eyes light up and his face break into a huge smile as he moved closer to the screen. His body language relaxed as he watched the show with that long-lost fascination.

He placed the remote back down and walked over to where the blonde was standing mesmerized by the colors exploding on the screen. He turned as he felt him move up behind in and threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. Gabriel returned the embrace circling his arms around the younger man’s waist. Honestly, this was a better response than he had been expecting. Upon pulling away Jack continued to scatter kissed over his face. Eventually his grip loosened allowing him to step back and take a look at the smiling face before him.

“Thank you,” Jack cooed gently at him. Easily heard over the dulled sounds of the firework coming through the speakers. “This is amazing my love. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

“I’m glad ,” Gabriel sighed gently letting his own anxiety melt away.

“Now how about you open up that Champagne, pout us a couple glasses, and we can spend some time celebrating.” Jack stated with an edge of excitement. “For the first time in years we can celebrate! I can’t believe it!”

“As you wish  _ mi amor _ .” Gabriel laughed as he made to follow Jack’s orders. It was good to see his very own Captain American shine like this again. For him, there was no greater joy than seeing his husband happy, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the original idea I had for this story when the prompt took me to a different place. So I thought I would write it out anyway! Hope you enjoy!

Jack let out a sigh as he stepped into the sound proof room that was located in the officer’s wing of the Zurich Headquarters. A small smile crossed his face as he moved into the room and the lights flickered on to their soft warm glow. He looked around and couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that someone had gone through the trouble to go ahead and set out an array of food and drinks in preparation for the celebration of the end of the  Omnic Crisis. Though Gabriel had only shared the room with him that first year he had extended the invitation to the other members of the original strike team shortly after. For their own casual use and of course for times when the world just became too much. It had become tradition for them all to gather together to watch all the firework shows around the world well into the night with the entire team.

He made his way over to where the remote’s charging pad was and picked it up. He turned on the screen and adjusting the settings so that it would not have to be remembered lately. One other change was that he had taken to pre-recording his speech each year. Each year before that those a little too eager to get the celebration started set fireworks off way too soon sending him into a tailspin of panic. He made sure that each year he asked for people to be responsible and take into account the veterans of the war. Follow the laws and not bring undo stress to those that had fought for their freedom. He was sure it fell on deaf ears most of the time but at least he tried. He knew he was lucky to have this hideaway where others were not.

Letting out a sigh he made sure it was on the proper channel to start with the fireworks that would be set off in Zurich. They would be the start of a global celebration that they would stay up watching all night. He walked over to one of the drink coolers and pulled out a beer. He pulled the cap off and took a long swig. He knew he should wait for the others but his nerves were getting to him.

Gabriel had been out on a mission with Blackwatch that was running a couple days late. And though he had spoken to his husband earlier he still worried. They were delayed further by bad weather keeping their transport from taking off and the man had already seemed on edge. Jumpy and short tempered, just wanting to come home. Something was off but he could not get the man to confide in him. He was closed off like he used to do when they were younger and he was trying to protect himself.

“Little early don’t you think?” Came the gruff voice of Torbjorn. Jack turned to the engineer matching the arched eyebrow look he was sporting. “Now you going share or am I going to have to fight you?”

Jack just held his hands up and stepped out of the way with a laugh. The shorter man let out a humph of approval before stepping forward and rummaging around through the selection himself. Jack took that time to sit down in his usual spot. He looked over to the empty space next to him and let out a sigh. He really hoped his husband was alright. He had just seemed so scared when they talked even if he had been trying to hide it. What could have gotten him so spoked that he would fall back into old habits?

“He’s going to be fine  _ Habibi _ .” Ana stated drawing him out of his deep thoughts. He looked up at the woman with a small smile. She stood before him a glass of wine in her hand.  So distracted with his thoughts that he had not even noticed her entering the room and gathering up her own drink and a plate of snacks. “I got word that they are in the air and should be here shortly. With any luck it will be before the fireworks start. The runways are clear with no arrivals or departures for the rest of the night so there will be no delays on our end.”

“Thank you, Ana.” Jack replied with a gentle smile. Before he could continue Reinhardt burst into the room, his hands filled with a homemade German Chocolate Cake. His small smile grew as the large German argued with Torbjorn about keeping away from the cake until everyone was there. “Rein, did you make that for Gabriel?”

“Well of course!” Reinhart boomed enthusiastically. “It is his favorite after all! I figured after a rough mission and then racing the fireworks he could use it!”

“That is very thoughtful of you Rein, he’s going to love it.” Jack replied. If anything could get Gabriel out of a funk it would be a copious amount of chocolate. The man had a notorious sweet tooth especially when it came to baked goods. It might not fix what was bothering the man but it certainly would definitely soothe him and make him more willing to talk later.

For a while the group just hung around talking and chatting, catching up on everything they had been missing in each other's lives. They were all so busy with their own areas that it was rare they just got to be like this, like friends. This annual gathering was something they all looked forward to and the time would fly by faster than they ever could imagine. Which is why when they heard the beginning of his speech beginning to play his worry spike dramatically. They each looked to each other in concern before Ana was on her comm device and checking in with the crew she had left in charge of the hanger bay waiting for the transport to arrive. Jack pulled out his own device checking to see if there was any word for his husband.

His heart sank when his screen came up blank. It wasn’t like Gabriel to not keep him updated with delays. He looked over to Ana who wore a frown on her face as she spoke with whoever was on the other side of the line. Letting out a sigh she hung up and met his questioning gaze. “Apparently they had to go around another storm cell or risk being brought down. They had to go really out of the way. They’re going to be arriving probably right as the speech ends.” She stated, a note of worry in her tone.

“He’s a tough of bastard, he’ll be fine.” Torbjorn stated though he sounded less confident than he was attempting to appear. They all knew how bad this could get. They had all had moments where it had become too much and the memories took over. Some years where better than others and since this room had been built their outbursts were far rarer than they had been.

“I certainly hope so  Torb ...” Jack sighed clutching his comm device tightly refusing to put it away. He would not risk missing a message or call from his husband.

It wasn’t until the fireworks had started that Jack’s phone rang causing everyone to jump in surprise. Jack hit the answer key before even reading who it was that was calling him.

“Gabriel ?” Jack asked immediately as the others moved closer trying to hear what was going on.

“’ Fraid not boss.” came Jesse’s thick drawl through the line. He sounded out of breath and worry laced his tone.

“Jesse?” Jack managed through the knot in his throat. “What’s going on, is Gabriel alright?”

“Not sure ‘bout that one...” Jesse sighed defeatedly. In the background he could hear someone mumbling and whimpering to themselves, he instantly knew it was his husband. “We were on the way to you guys when the fireworks started, he just  couldn ’ take it. He just collapsed and I can’t get ‘ im up and  movin ’.”

“Jesse what the hell happened on that mission?” Jack asked in a panic. He stood and immediately began to pace as he tried to figure out what to do. “He hasn’t had an attack like this in years. As much as he wanted to rush to his husband’s side and drag him here, he needed more information on how to handle the situation. The man might not be volatile yet but there was always that chance.

“The bastards managed to rig up some old, dead bastion units as turrets.” Jack cursed under his breath. “Thankfully not alive but lit up and sounded just like the real shit. It’s had ‘ im spooked from the start. Was  holdin ’ it together until the storm kicked up and I think he just lost the fight...then we get back to fireworks. Now he’s curled up in a ball an’ I can’t move ‘im.”

“Just stay where you are Jesse, I’m coming to get him.” Jack stated making his way to the door. Before he could reach for the handle a large hand was placed on his shoulder and pulled him back. “Let me go Rein!”

“That is not a good idea my friend.” Reinhardt stated softly turning the younger man towards him. He placed his other hand on the other shoulder effectively pinning him to the spot. “You are too worked up. If he sees you like this then it will just make things worse. He needs you to be strong for him.”

“I can’t just leave him out there!” Jack yelled back.

“We are not going to abandon him out there. But we need to come up with a better plan.” Torbjorn stated crossing his arms over his chest, his brows knitted together in thought. “Athena, put the call  overhead, would you?”

With a simple acknowledgement Jesse’s voice came up over the room’s speaker system as he attempted to help calm Gabriel down. Torbjorn was the first to speak. “Any idea what he’s muttering about there kid?”

“ Somethin ’ about being trapped I think.” Jesse’s unsure voice came through the room. “ Needin ’ to hide and not be found, but stuck. He’s tried ‘is comm a few times but don’t think it’s registering what he’s doing...like trying to call for an evac or somethin...”

“Fuck.” Jack cursed under his breath as he pulled away from Rein to pace around the room as he thought. “Jesse, you think you can get his earpiece in? I think I have an idea on how to handle this. Once done I need you to back off incase this gets rough. I think I know the memory he’s stuck in. Let me know when you have it in, but be careful. Don’t get yourself hurt.”

Over the line he heard a bit of shuffling but thankfully no sounds of a scuffle. “Alright I have  it in. I’m  gunna back around the corner till one of  y'all comes to get him.”

“Rein, I need you to be the one to go get him.” Jack stated firmly trying to get his emotions under control. “You’re right, if I go get him it’ll only make things worse. I will be leading him through this as best I can from here. Once you have don’t stop for anything.” Rein gave a nod as he left the room to start on his part of the plan.

“Athena patch me through to Gabriel’s comm directly.” Jack then stated his commanding voice falling back into place. With another affirmative Jack held his comm device up to his ear. Once Athena confirmed the connection he began to speak. “Commander Reyes, come in.”

“Jack?” the shaking voice of his husband managed to break through the line. His heart ached hearing the man sounding so small. “Please Jack...”

“Just breathe Commander.” Jack tried to soothe. He was playing to the script that he knew would help. Pretending to be there out in the field looking for his lost and frightened lover. Treating it like he did all those years ago in the crisis, formal but loving. “We have a bead on your location and are sending in Lieutenant Reinhardt to retrieve you. Have you sustained any injuries?”

“I don’t know...” came the weak response. “Nothing serious...just...weak...tired...”

“Listen to me.” Jack commanded. “I just want you to keep talking to me until the Lieutenant reaches you. Anything you want just keep talking.” He just hoped that this plan worked. He wanted his lover in as little pain as possible. Now it was up to Reinhart as he continued to speak with his broken sounding husband.

*~*~*~*~*

When Reinhardt arrived where Gabriel had holed himself up, he was glad to see that it was not far from them. He could hear the man speaking quietly, arms over his head as if protecting himself and trying to muffle the sounds of his voice. It tore at his heart to see the man like this. It was a rare sight to see and one that he hated. He remembered the first time he had seen such weakness in the man proving to his younger self that even he was human.

Straightening up to his full height marched on over like he had every right to be there. “I have come to your aid commander!” He stated in his usual boisterous tone. He watched as the man nearly jumped out of his skin and stared up at him with wide eyes. He had been so focused on talking with Jack he had not heard him coming. He felt bad for startling him but he could not drop the act now. “Reached the objective Captain Morrison, we’ll be on our way in no time!” He really hoped his voice carried enough to be heard through the comms.

He watched as Gabriel’s attention turned back to Jack, his eyes losing their focus. He gave a small affirmative and a nod of his head. When he turned his attention back to  him, he still looked uncertain but curled a bit at least. “Get me out of here Rein...” he stated softly.

“Of course, my friend!” He readily agreed pulling the man up into his arms and cradling him against his chest. He turned and immediately began to make his way back to the room where everyone else was waiting. The man clung to the front of his shirt with trembling hands and buried his face into his shoulder in an attempt to hide. He was just glad that the man trusted him enough to look after him when he was so vulnerable. Gabriel did not like making his problems that of someone else so he kept them hidden. He felt honored to be let in on this moment knowing he could help his dear friend.

The moment he stepped foot in front of the door it opened and he was pulled inside hurriedly. The change of atmosphere and pace caused the man in his arms to curl up tighter and whimper. He turned a glare at Jack who looked a little sheepish as he took a step back. He turned back to his charge as he made his way further into the room. “There now, we’re all safe.” He looked up trying to figure out what it was he was going to do. He then noticed that all the cushions, pillows and blankets had been piled onto the floor. He could not help but smile at that.

He moved over to it and took a seat on the comfortable pile and leaned back against the couch. He tried to ease Gabriel down onto his lap but the man refused to let go. He looked over to Jack who had finally calmed down enough to get closer without setting his husband off again.

“It’s ok Angel, you’re safe now. We all are.” He cooed gently petting gently at his husband’s hair. He continued to soothe and comfort his distressed husband until he finally loosened his grip on Reinhardt's shirt and turned tear-filled eyes towards him. He smiled gently at the older man as he moved forward. It was a bit awkward at first but he managed to situation himself in the large German’s lap. It was only then that Gabriel allowed himself to be lowered down into his husbands waiting arms. Reinhardt just wrapped both arms around them in a comforting embrace. Ana soon joined them sitting in front of the two men situated on the German’s lap and leaning back into them. Torbjorn joined them soon after, but not before shoving a plate of cake with a fork stuck in it into Gabriel’s hands. Task done he flopped over onto Ana’s legs and snatched up the remote to work on finding the next fireworks show that was about to start. Getting right back to normal.

Gabriel stared down at the cake he had been handed before meeting Jack’s worried blue eyes. He smiled a bit, his eyes focusing on his husband. Jack took the cake from his tired, trembling hands and proceeded to feed him cake uncaring of the others being there. As Gabriel leaned in against him, he knew it was the good choice. It might take a little time but things would get back to normal soon enough. They always did when surrounded by the ones that they called family.


End file.
